jonaspediafandomcom-20200222-history
Joe Wilkinson - The Movie
Joe Wilkinson - The Movie is a 2019 comedy film by Uninational Entertainment and distributed by Paramount Pictures, which is owned by Viacom. Plot Before the movie, Joe Wilkinson sings the Paramount theme, and appears for a brief moment on the Uninational Entertainment logo, apparently eating a hot dog while admiring a scotch egg. Following an 8 out of 10 Cats does Countdown episode, Joe feels the need to have lunch. Surprised by the fact that there is little to no food in the Channel 4 studios, he is disappointed that he has to spend money. While he wanders down the street, he sees a McDonald's, and runs up to it. Suddenly, he stops, and begins looking for a toilet. Along the way, he runs into Jon Richardson, who is holding a shrink ray, though Jon thinks it's a Point Adder-ifier. Jon shoots himself with the shrink ray and becomes half his original size. Joe asks for directions to the toilet. After a short look around, Joe finally finds it, though while trying to open the door to the toilet, he sees a large scotch egg store. Having memories of the world's largest scotch egg, he runs straight to it. While looking in the store, he runs into Sean Lock and Jimmy Carr. Sean immediately notices Joe and asks him which size of shirt that says "GIVE SCOTCH EGGS A CHANCE" would fit Rachel Riley. Joe ignores the question, and looks at Jimmy, who is now on the other side of the store, apparently asking the cashier (Rob Beckett) if they will accept his Visa credit card. Sean is shocked at this and runs off with a whole rack of Give Scotch Eggs A Chance shirts, yelling at Jimmy, who is now heading for the door, to wait for him. Joe shrugs and heads to the toilet. After his toilet break, he heads on to get McDonald's, when he sees Susie Dent, apparently trying to give a lecture on long words that are included in the English Oxford Dictionary to a flock of pigeons trying to eat her lunch, of which is located next to a dictionary Susie has. Joe walks over and sneakily grabs the paper bag that contains her lunch, but puts it back when he notices that it is nothing but an egg and lettuce sandwich, two slices of apple, and a small Cadbury Crunchie bar, though Joe does take the Crunchie bar. Rachel turns up and tries to help Susie by spelling out many long words like 'antidisestablishmentarianism', to no success, however they keep going. Joe finishes the Crunchie bar and throws the rapper in the bin, and finds Jon again, this time arguing with a crow over something. Joe chases the crow off, thinking it's a large beast. The crow safely flies off, and stays perched on top of a pharmacy roof. Jon tells Joe that the machine did not work, and every time he used it, it made whatever it shot at smaller, of which the consequences could be seen at a Burger King behind him. After a minute or two, Joe finally gets on his way to McDonald's, where he orders 3 double cheeseburgers, with large fries and 3 large drinks, one Coca Cola, one Fanta, and one water. When he finds out the price, (of which the price would equivalate to £36.95), he becomes disappointed, and asks for his food. The movie then cuts to credits. In a post-credits scene, Jimmy and Sean are wandering down to the Countdown studio. As they walk in, they notice that Joe had left a unopened yoghurt pot under Jimmy's desk, with a note saying, 'DO NOT TOUCH - IT'S MINE. -Joe'. Jimmy puts it on top of the table and sits down. The movie then cuts to black in the style of the lights in the studio turning off. Cast * Joe Wilkinson as himself. * Jon Richardson as himself. * Jimmy Carr as himself. * Sean Lock as himself. * Rob Beckett as himself. * Susie Dent as herself. * Rachel Riley as herself. * Brook Bradley as the McDonald's cashier. * Kathleen Ward, Montgomery David, Joseph Parschit, Adam Sjeski, Johnny Vegas, David O'Doherty, and Aisling Bea as civilians in the background, though Johnny can be seen having a conversation with Jimmy in the background of one scene. * Jason Manford as the narrator in the beginning of the movie. Easter eggs, errors, and secrets * Johnny Vegas can be seen 40 minutes into the movie having a conversation with Jimmy Carr. This does not appear in the Jaydish theatrical release due to hardware reasons. * Jason Manford's voice cuts off at the last second of his speech. * 5 crows can be seen in the movie. While one is part of the storyline, the other four can be found: ** At the entrance of the Channel 4 studios, apparently hanging about on a door handle not being used. ** Sitting on Susie Dent's whiteboard, though flies off when Susie writes on the whiteboard. ** On a table at McDonald's, apparently eating a leftover Big Mac. ** Under Jimmy Carr's desk, eating a McDonald's fries packet, of which one of the fries has been flattened out to look like toilet paper, possibly a reference to an earlier scene. * The 'Give Scotch Eggs A Chance' shirt is a parody of and a small nod to Red Dwarf. Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Movies made in Jonas Category:2019 movies Category:Joe Wilkinson Category:Uninational Category:Paramount Category:Viacom Category:Comedy Category:Comedy movies Category:2019 comedy Category:2019 comedy movies Category:Jonas